The Forbidden Spell part 4
by chihiro5
Summary: something happens to Kagome(in chapter 3), Inuyasha gives Kikyo his answer and he's showing his true feelings for Kagome. Sango goes on a rampage and tries to kill Kikyo while being injured. will Kagome really die? from chapters 5 on it gets bloody, excit


~~*Chapter 4*~~  
Inuyasha lowered his head, ready to give her an answer.  
"Because Kagome doesn't have selfish acts of ambition." He responded.  
Kikyo growled at him growing angry.  
"Selfish acts of ambition is it Inuyasha? Do you think I'm selfish?" Kikyo  
said, as she grew angrier.  
"Stop talking and kill him Kikyo, you have orders from Naraku. Now follow  
them." Kagura yelled.  
Kikyo turned around to face Kagura.  
"HOW DARE YOU! I TAKE ORDERS FROM NO ONE!!!"  
Just then out of the shrine came Miroku who was carrying Sango. Both were  
badly wounded.  
"Inuyasha...aah" Miroku said as he fell to the ground.  
Miroku and Sango lay on the ground bleeding to death. Inuyasha jumped up  
and landed next to him.  
"Miroku, Sango. Are you alright?" He asked  
"Yes, we'll be ok. Where is Kagome?" Sango asked with a smile as she tried  
to get up.  
"Don't move you're badly injured.  
"Where is Kagome Inuyasha?" Miroku asked again.  
Inuyasha pointed to the tree across from them revealing the spot where  
Kagome had been shot by the sacred arrow. Sango got up and tried to run to  
Kagome. When she reached her, Sango fell to her knees and cried.  
"Who did this to her?" Sango said with anger in her voice.  
"ANSWER ME DAMN IT!!! WHO DID THIS TO HER?!"  
Kikyo took a few steps forward towards Sango.  
"I did. What will you do about it? You can't hurt me, you're too weak to  
even move."  
"I maybe injured but I could still fight you."  
Sango took her weapon off her back and threw it at Kikyo. Kikyo quickly  
grabbed another arrow and shot down Sango's weapon.  
"You fool. If you think that puny weapon of yours was going to kill me your  
wrong."  
All of a sudden Kikyo started glowing a dark red like Kagura was.  
"Naraku is calling us back Kikyo, come on, I think he has other matters for  
us to take care of." Kagura said.  
"NO! WAIT." Kikyo yelled.  
Just then Kikyo was being carried off on a feather with Kagura.  
"KIKYO!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
The villagers and Kaede finally arrived to where they were. They looked  
towards Sango and saw Kagome bound to the tree. Inuyasha walked up to  
Kagome and looked at the arrow in her heart.  
"Inuyasha, what has happened here?" Kaede asked.  
Miroku got up and touched Kaede on the shoulder and shook his head. He  
meant for Kaede to ask questions later.  
"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I was supposed to protect you."  
Inuyasha went up and laid his head on her chest and for the first time ever  
Inuyasha shed a tear. Although small and puny, the tear touched the arrow  
and made it glow in an unusual way.  
"Kagome is not dead Inuyasha. She is just asleep." Kaede said.  
"Is there anything we could do to wake her up and get her out of this  
spell?" Sango asked as the villagers were tending to her wounds.  
"Yes, talk to her and try to reach her in her dreams, but only true love  
can break the arrow. Only then will the spell break. And ye must do it  
Inuyasha."  
Inuyasha nodded then looked back at Kagome.  
*I said I would never leave your side and I'm going to keep my promise  
Kagome.* he thought to himself.  
"Well for now she will be fine. So before we do anything lets tend to the  
others wounds. If ye want to Inuyasha we will all camp here for the night  
and stay by Kagome." Kaede said.  
"Yes, please. I promised Kagome I wouldn't leave her and I'm not going to  
abandon her now."  
~~*That night*~~  
"Wow I feel much better. Thank you Kaede." Sango and Miroku said.  
"Your welcome."  
"So does Inuyasha plan to stay by Kagome's side all night?" Miroku asked.  
"It looks as though her will be, he's just concerned for her well being. I  
do believe Inuyasha has grown to finally love Kagome. Getting him to admit  
it would be impossible thought." Sango said.  
Without them knowing it, Inuyasha came over to where they were and sat next  
to the fire. Miroku and Sango jumped when they saw him. Inuyasha just sat  
there with his head down staring at the fire with a sad look on his face.  
"Why don't you ask Inuyasha if he's fallen in love with Kagome? Lets see if  
he'll admit it." Sango whispered.  
Miroku nodded.  
"Hey Inuyasha may I ask you something?"  
"What?" he said sadly.  
"Are you in love with Kagome?"  
Inuyasha stood up and so did Sango and Miroku, Inuyasha then walked behind  
them and stood there. He finally spoke.  
"More than my life."  
"Huh?" they both said as they turned around to face Inuyasha.  
"That's right, I said it. I love Kagome more than my life."  
Inuyasha then started walking back to where Kagome was.  
"The poor guy, he must feel terrible." Sango said.  
"I wonder what he'll do about Kikyo." Miroku answered.  
While Inuyasha was walking toward Kagome he heard someone talking behind  
the trees. He got his sword out and ran to where Kagome was. When he got  
there he stopped and smiled to himself and put his sword away.  
~~Well there's Chapter 4 for ya. Anyways I hope you liked it. Chapter 5  
gets even better trust me.~ 


End file.
